This application corresponds to two other applications entitled Jamesbrittenia Plant Named xe2x80x98Yagevixe2x80x99 (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/689,324) and Jamesbrittenia Plant Named xe2x80x98Yagepinxe2x80x99 (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/689,327), both of which have the same inventor and filing date as the present invention.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar known botanically as a Jamesbrittenia of hybrid origin and referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Yageroxe2x80x99. The genus Jamesbrittenia has been split from the genus Sutera under which plants of Jamesbrittenia have hitherto been classified.
The new cultivar was bred and selected from a long term breeding program aimed at producing new forms and colors of patio plants and hanging baskets. The exact parents of xe2x80x98Yageroxe2x80x99 are unidentified Jamesbrittenia species hybrids. The original breeding material included Jamesbrittenia species jurassica, breviflora, microphylla and pristisepala (none of these have been patented). Through open pollination the species hybridized producing many generations of seedlings. From these seedlings that resulted from various unidentified crosses of Jamesbrittenia species, four new selections were made. The program was conducted by the inventor in a cultivated area of Congleton, Chesire England. The inventor conducted first crosses in the summer of 1992 and made four selections in 1999, of which xe2x80x98Yageroxe2x80x99 was one. The method of origination or breeding technique was seedling selection and re-selection, followed by asexual propagation using cuttings.
xe2x80x98Yageroxe2x80x99 was selected for its characteristics as a new hanging basket and can be distinguished as unique because of its leaf size, leaf shape and its flower color. Compared to other varieties existing in the trade, xe2x80x98Yageroxe2x80x99 has smaller leaves. Although xe2x80x98Yageroxe2x80x99 resembles xe2x80x98Yagepinxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Yagevixe2x80x99 in its small marginally lobed foliage, it differs in flower color from the other two. xe2x80x98Yageroxe2x80x99 exhibits rose-colored flowers while xe2x80x98Yagevixe2x80x99 exhibits violet-colored flowers and xe2x80x98Yagepinxe2x80x99 has pink-colored flowers.
The first asexual propagation was conducted by the inventor in Congleton, Chesire England in 1999. The new individual has been found to be stable through many cycles of vegetative propagation.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and represent the characteristics of the new cultivar. These attributes in combination distinguish this cultivar from all other varieties known to the inventor. xe2x80x98Yageroxe2x80x99 is a new selection for a hanging basket, distinguished by its leaf size and shape, and flower color. The foliage is similar to xe2x80x98Yagepinxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Yagevixe2x80x99 however, the leaves are smaller and marginally lobed in comparison to other existing varieties in the trade. Rose-colored flowers distinguish xe2x80x98Yageroxe2x80x99 from the two co-pending varieties, xe2x80x98Yagevixe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Yagepinxe2x80x99.